Bartel Gremley
Bartel Gremley is the secondary antagonist of the first book of Pixelberry's second Choices book series, The Crown & The Flame, ''and a posthumus antagonist in books 2 and 3. He is Prince Marco's brutal second in command. Appearance Bartel has slicked back dark brown hair and eyes of similar color. He wears a gray shirt underneath a black jacket with a popped collar and small belt bucklers as fasteners. Personally Bartel is especially sadistic, merciless, and brutal. He has no concern for life that isn't his own. He holds great pleasure in torturing and murdering people and animals. He even delights in brutally murdering people who are on his side as shown when he watches Hex's canon kill one of the Nevrakis soldiers. He tends to get along with Marco since they both have no objection to brutallity. He has many disagreements with Helene given that she does have such objections. When faced with justice however, Bartel shows a cowardly side where he panics and begs for mercy. Biography ''Book 1 Bartel sat in the throne room with Marco awaiting Dominic to serve them their meal, angered that it was late. He remains present when Luther tests to see if Dominic knows anything about the Iron Empire. After Kenna and Gabriel return to the monastery they had met the monk, they find Bartel and Helene had beat them to it and had not only burned it to the ground, but also captured the monk. Bartel was delighted to get the opportunity to torture the monk. Helene then argued with Bartel with the fact that simply being in the location of the monastery was against King Luther's orders. Bartel replied that what they were doing were Marco's orders. After Helene gave Bartel a telling off, Bartel caved, deciding to bring the monk to the Stromholt castle for torturous interrogation. During this however, Dominic's hawk flew in the location of Kenna and Gabriel, Bartel sees the bird swoop in a manner that looked suspicious to him. Helene told him off on this matter as well. Later on, while Dominic plots on striking against the Nevrakis clan Marco, Bartel, & Helene have a conversation about the possibility of someone on their side betraying them provided that a few of their soldiers were poisoned. Knowing his father would be enraged upon hearing this, Marco plot to kill Kenna to soften the blow on Luther. Bartel managed to cheer Marco up by informing him he had captured a monk who was training Kenna. Marco happily ordered Bartel to take the monk to the dungeons for torturous interrogation. Once Marco leaves, Dominic becomes enraged with Bartel's treament of the innocent man and can determinantly get in Bartel's way. Bartel gets angry with Dominic's compassion for the monk. Knowing that he could not outriight save the monk at that point, Dominic pursuades Helene to side with him on the fact Bartel's cruel treatment of the monk is unnecesary. Before leaving, Bartel promises afterward that the monk would be slipping on his guts. Both figuratively and literally. When Dominic, Trystan, & Rose try to free the monk from his prison, Bartel & Helene enter the prison hall to take the monk to be executed, leaving Dominic to come up with a complicated plan to save the monk's life. When Dominic, Trystan, & Rose manage to free the monk from his cell, Rose warned her brother and friend that Bartel was coming and fled the scene. When he arrives, Bartel was miffed to see dead guards lying around. In panic and rage, Dominic can set the flames on surrounding torches to explode, causing Bartel to panic in fear. This distraction allowed Dominic & Trystan to successfully save the monk, who awards the former by giving him a firey amulet. In the next chapter, Dominic managed to convince a page boy to leave the door to the throne room slightly open so that they can eavesdrop on what Bartel has to say, either by impressing him with magic, or by begging him not to tell. At first, Bartel was glad to have received a note that Kenna was in the Gilded City, which meant she was kept there so he could get the chance kill her. But when he notices the door was even a hair width open, he became quickly furious and suspicious that he was being spied on. Having learned he was in fact being spied on, Bartel shot down Dominic's hawk when the bird was flying to Kenna to send her a warning note. Bartel sadistically crushed the prone hawk with his foot before he picked up the note. Seeing this, Dominic becomes overflowed with fury. He then has the option to attack bartel with flames. If the player makes this choice, he showers flames upon Bartel's minions, killing them and Bartel was simply wounded and caught off guard. Dominic even manges to invariably do this without letting Bartel know it was him. He fearfully begs for mercy, which Dominic would not have granted on him. Dominic only stopped and spared Bartel's life because he saw Rose watching him with fear. Later on, Bartel ordered Dominic, Rose, Trystan, and their mother, Margaret to show up to him. Bartel explains that the hawk he killed had a note about attacking Prince Marco. He also mentions that he ate the6 hawk, claiming it tasted gamey, but delicious. He then orders to know who tried to warn Kenna. Margaret then falsley confesses that it was her who sent the hawk. She did this because she knew Bartel would kill whoever the traitor was, and she did not want to see it happen to Dom, Trystan, or Rose. As she "confesses", Bartel stabbed her in the back, unfortunately ending her life. When Marco returned from Aurelia, Bartel was shocked to hear that his prince was defeated by Kenna. Marco claimed Kenna surprised him, not defeated. Marco plotted brutal revenge against Kenna and have her skull as a drinking bowl. Helene told Marco to be patient, assuring him he would inevitably win. Marco responded by saying he disliked being patient, but Bartel persudaded him to be patient in order to for him to really enjoy killing Kenna. He also let Marco know he had news worthy to let Luther know: that the weapon has been completed. Bartel is present when Hex uses her new canon to obliterate the weapons master who Marco had replaced with Hex. When the canon fired, Bartel wass mezmorized by the damage it had inflicted. When Dominic tries to destroy Hex's canon, he is caught red-handed by Bartel, his men, and to Dom's surprise and horror, Trystan, who had informed Bartel of Dominic's attempts to destroy the weapon so that Trystan & Rose could stay alive. Bartel then arrests Dominic and throws him in a cell. With Dominic locked up, Bartel tells him the two would have a talk about Kenna. (Possibly implying an interrogation involving torture to force Dominic to reveal Kenna's location. When Rose reaches Dominic to rescue him, Bartel inconviently shows up mockingly asking Rose if saving Dominic would play out in her "perfect romance". He then grabs Rose and holds a dagger to her face. At this point, it's up to the player to decide what happens. If they have enough diamonds and/or flame points, they can choose for Dominic to save Rose's life by using fire magic to scare Bartel away. Otherwise, Bartel slits Roses throat. When Dominic is freed and later reunites with Kenna, he rushes Bartel and prepares to fight him for all the heinous things he committed. Dominic wounds Bartel's leg with an axe, causing the latter just as much anger as it did pain. Thinking back on the sins Bartel acted upon, he prepared to kill the sadist. When Dominic verbally jotted down everything Bartel did to infurriate him, Bartel dropped his daggers and trembled in fear, once again begging for mercy. Unfortunately for Bartel, Dominic had made up his mind. Dominic then burned Bartel to ashes either by igniting him ablaze with the amulet that was given to him by the monk he saved, or by hacking him in the chest with an axe, that still lights him on fire and reduces him to ashes. (Player's choice). Abilities *'''Finess Weaponry: '''Bartel is not much of a heavy weapons man, so he uses light weapons. This includes daggers, that he uses with great speed when caught in a melee fight. Another example is a crossbow, where he kills Dominc's pet hawk. Category:Article stubs Category:Cowards Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Leader Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thugs Category:Posthumous Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Image Needed